1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer power supply, and particularly to a computer power supply mounting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Smaller computer designs require more efficient use of space within the chassis of the designs. Components are placed closer to each other due to their compact arrangement, which makes some difficulty to reach components awaiting for repair. Many personal computers include power supplies for converting the alternating current (AC) to a predetermined direct current (DC), which is used to operate the components of the computers. Some power supplies for personal computers are mounted directly to the chassis using screws. The accompanying inconvenience of this type of mounting technique always discourages designers from effectively using interior space when they have to consider how to reach these components afterwards.
A better method of mounting a power supply within a PC chassis is to have the power supply rotating out of the chassis to provide access to adjacent components. U.S. Pat. No. 6,270,046 B1 discloses such an apparatus for mounting a power supply in a computer system. The computer system includes a chassis which is formed by assembling front, rear and bottom panels together. The apparatus for mounting the power supply includes a drive cage and a bracket. The drive cage bridges between the front and rear panels and forms a pair of hooks. The bracket has a hinge portion and a support portion adapted to support the power supply. The hinge portion of the bracket is slidably engaged with the hooks for fixing the power supply to the rear panel of the chassis. However, this makes the computer structure complicated. An additional bracket is required for supporting the power supply. Additionally, in some computers, having the power supply rotated out of the chassis is restricted.
Therefore, what is needed is an improved apparatus for mounting a power supply within a PC chassis requiring minimal space, and displacing the power supply quickly and easily.